Taurtis (Joey)
jTaurtis, known by his real name as "Joey" sometimes was born in the USA before 2000. He commonly formed a companionship with his slightly elder best friend Sam and took care of his youngest sister Chihiro. In middle school he took on a part time job and the pizzeria of freddy fazbear's. Originally he was a dish washer but rose to the rank of assistant security guard. Befriending the rogue animatronic Springtrap he felt safe at the pizzeria until there was a dark turn involving Springtrap murdering the lost children known as Donald and Rubert. Springtrap was later imprisoned by Samuel who took him as an archaic exhibit to his own Pizzeria which he bought using money he got by digging gold out of sidewalk cracks. His family became poor when Their parents lost their jobs, they moved to Tokyo, Japan where they originated from. There they could find a better business. On the way they were lost and found themselves in a 90s abandoned theme park. Meeting the spirit of Kuhaku River. Taurtis, Sam, and Chihiro were locked in the spirit world serving as slaves for the Sorceress Yubaba. Their parents had been turned into swine and they escaped by letting Kamaji, the boiler man give them illegal train tickets to see Yubaba's alter ego Zeniba who was the only one that could contain the monster No-Face's power. Meeting Zeniba they were granted a spell of persuasion. Yubaba made one final test to guess which one of the pigs were their parents. It was a trick and Sam took clear notice that none of them their because Taurtis's mother had a scar on her chin and their father had a saggy left nipple. An enraged Yubaba unleashed all her power but Haku transformed into a white dragon and flew them to safety. Taurtis didn't dare look back on that place again, and he new. That he never would. In Tokyo he attended Akademi High School after moving out of his parent's house. He had a teacher named Gareth who had suicidal thoughts ever since his wife had left him. Flunking all assignments Taurtis befriended JTStheDane, J, and PowerDragon who became his lifetime friends. When Sam noticed that the new student Chan Yandere had been carrying a bloody knife to sleep he told Taurtis immediately who shrugged it off believing it to be a mirage. The next day they went into the class room and discovered that Gareth had hung himself and their new teacher was Okami Artist. Starting a production of chips called Tauritos he became the top of the school until they were sued by Doritos and his girlfriend Salex passed away from a car crash that had been predicted by a fortune teller student, Majo Ellen. After receiving a tweet from @SalexBrown he was told to meet Salex at the back of the school. Though whoever was texting was not salex because her body was still at the car crash scene which had been covered up by the mall security guard Paul Blart. He tanked the hurdles with the abusive gym teacher Rowan Artifex. He hoped that this was the day that he would either find an impersonator of Salex, Salex herself, or Salex's killer... Taurtis was then having a turtle costume for the school when Sam said that he needs a good grades. Sam noticed this wiki ☀https://mobile.twitter.com/samgladiator/status/660896959637524480[[Category:Main characters]] Category:Characters